


An Invitation.

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: An invitation from Papa 3 sees you entering his chambers. Will you accept?
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 23





	An Invitation.

You knock on the Third’s door, still quite unsure why you’ve been summoned. There was that rumor that he knew of your desire to be with him, but surely he wouldn’t call you for that, right? You were dressed for the occasion just in case, clad in a black modest robe with nothing underneath. If you were caught you would be in some deep trouble.

The door swings open on its own and you gingerly step inside. The candles are lit, and there is a note waiting on the desk. Picking it up, a key slides out of the neatly creased paper. You pick it up and return to the note.

“I have noticed you noticing me, yes? If you take the key and open the door, I will give you all that you need and want.” The note is signed with a flourished “3″ and you feel your face flushing bright red. You look to the key in your hand and then to the door in front of you. Now that you listen carefully you can hear what sounds like pages rustling behind it. 

Approaching the door with some trepidation, you slide the key into the lock and turn. It swings open to reveal Papa Emeritus the Third in the flesh, sitting on a large four poster bed with a book in his hands. Reading glasses are perched on the end of his nose and he is wearing nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs. He looks at you over the rim of his glasses and smiles brightly.

“My invitation, you accept?” He looks excited at the prospect, and his grip on the book tightens. You look down again to the key in your hand and nod, smiling. Papa places his book to the side and tosses his glasses on top of them. He sits up to kneel on the bed and beckons to you. “Come, join your Papa.”

You walk over and clamor up onto the tall bed, coming to rest on your knees in front of him. Your hands go to your robe and you slide it down your arms, Papa untying the knot in front of you. Underneath the robe you’re nude, and Papa eyes your body appreciatively.

“Have you…before…” Papa trails off, looking at your hands as you fold the robe neatly and put it to the side. You nod and take his hands, ungloved, and place them on your chest. “Are you already so ready for your Papa?” He’s clearly caught off guard by your quick acceptance and advance, but loves it.

“Touch me Papa. Touch my body, I’ve been craving this.” A glint flashes in the Third’s white eye as he rises fully onto his knees and bends you back until you are flush with the purple satin sheets. His hands come from your thighs to rub and caress up to your breasts. You sigh and stretch your arms over your head, already enjoying the attention as his fingers find your nipples and twist gently. He kisses from your hips up to your breastbone, licking the curve of your neck. At your soft and pleasured moans, he makes his way back down, biting and then licking the trail he already made.

“You want this, yes?” Papa brings his lips back to your chest, catching your nipple in his mouth and sucking softly. His tongue flicks across it as he continues to make eye contact with you, his white eye piercing through you. At your agreeable nods his hand slides back down your body to rub the small bundle of nerves at the apex of the growing center of heat. You gasp and buck against him as his careful ministrations bring your body to its tipping point for the first time that night. As you come down from your first of many highs, Papa stands and discards his underwear.

His cock is hard, already wet at the tip and larger than you expected. A small dusting of black hair leads from his navel to his pelvis, and you can tell from a cursory glance that he keeps himself as well groomed as you expected. Papa grabs your knees and pulls you roughly to the edge of the bed, aligning himself with you and leaning over your prone body. His hands indent the bed by the sides of your head and you catch your breath as his hair falls over his face. He’s breathing heavily, clearly only barely constrained. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as his eyes scan your face.

“Last chance.” You look up at him and nod again. With this, he comes undone. His hands move from the bed to your shoulders as he slides home inside of you with a groan. You gasp at the stretching sensation which settles into a moan as he bottoms out inside of you. “How does it feel, being on your Papa?” 

“It feels..” You stop, letting out a moan as Papa thrusts in a calculated manner, hitting that spot inside of you that makes you keen. “It feels so good… so right!” You finish with another load moan as he thrusts inside of you again. 

Papa reaches down and winds your legs around his hips, giving himself the leverage to set a relentless pace as you dig your fingers into the bed sheets. “Pa-pa!” You groan in a staccato rhythm to match his thrusting, your hands tangling themselves into his hair. Papa leans over you and bites the pulse point of your neck, groaning as he feels you squeeze him inside of you. 

“Shall I make you mine?” At your nod, Papa puts a hand into your hair. Grabbing roughly, he turns your head to the side, exposing your neck to him. A hard bite and suck later you can feel the bruise beginning to form. The indents of his teeth are clearly marked in your flesh and you prickle with excitement at the thought of being marked so boldly. You moan at the contact and Papa begins to thrust in earnest now. Your hands, still in his hair, clutch tightly as you realize he was still in control earlier… this… can you handle this?

“Papa, please, won’t you cum for me?” Your lips brush the gentle slope of his neck and you kiss your way to his ear, biting the lobe gently as you whisper, “Papa, do it.”

With a groan loud enough to wake the dead, Papa pulls out of you and jerks himself to a finish over your body, cum landing hot on your chest. As he watches, you run your finger through it and bring it to your lips. 

“Dark Lord below,” Papa sighs. He runs his hand through his disheveled hair and watches you. “Give me five minutes… I would like to see that again. As for when you leave- why don’t you keep that key?”


End file.
